


【月见兰】先做后爱（下）

by BeA_Zebra



Category: arknight, 明日方舟
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:08:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,246
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22735384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BeA_Zebra/pseuds/BeA_Zebra
Summary: 自嗨产物/R18，含一点点赛赫。私设排雷：1.某些被感染的黎博利族人有发情期，这是矿石病罕见的一种并发症，类似返祖的现象2.月见夜矿石病感染原因。
Relationships: 月见兰
Kudos: 13





	【月见兰】先做后爱（下）

**Author's Note:**

> 自嗨产物/R18，含一点点赛赫。  
>    
> 私设排雷：  
> 1.某些被感染的黎博利族人有发情期，这是矿石病罕见的一种并发症，类似返祖的现象  
> 2.月见夜矿石病感染原因。

8  
萨卡兹族的夜视能力很强，所以月见夜不用开灯就可以看清这间小屋的布局，自然也能轻而易举的前往他此行的目的地。  
黑暗中窸窸窣窣的衣物摩擦声，让梓兰混沌的大脑稍微清明了一些——这是她唯一能够按下停止键的机会。  
但月见夜并没有给她太多时间，随着腰带落地的声音，这丝清明也不复存在，因为一双手已经摸上了她的衣服，剑士兼牛郎的双手无疑是灵巧又熟练的，很快他们就赤裸相对了。  
  
该说黑暗中的梓兰小姐很美，还是该说梓兰小姐即使在黑暗中也很美呢？  
  
在这具胴体面前，月见夜的巧舌如簧也只能失灵。  
他只能用最直白的词汇形容眼前的美景：因为仰躺的姿势，圆润的胸乳羞怯地低垂，露出胸口细碎的黑色源石结晶，宛如绸缎上镶嵌着的黑宝石；身为法师的梓兰小姐不需要太多体力训练，那截细白的腰肢手感远比他想象中的绵软；黑细的毛发幽掩着最神秘的地带，但他知道那里早已动情湿润。在黑纱裙的衬托下本就白皙的双腿显得更加诱人，更何况那双腿别扭地妄图合拢，却只能在无望地夹到自己的腰后，无奈地打开。  
  
黑暗中，梓兰只能看到月见夜的模糊轮廓，却又能真切地感受到对方不安分的身体。这样的对比，让梓兰不安又莫名期待。  
因为重力有些分离的乳房被人为地聚拢在胸前，不轻不重的把玩。平日里因掐腰的衣着显得很饱满甚至有些累赘的乳球并没想象中那么不可掌控，大小竟然完美适配月见夜的手掌。  
显然对她恶劣的下属而言，光是肆意揉捏乳肉还不满足，竟用炽热的掌心按住乳珠前后揉蹭，指根处持剑后才新覆上的薄茧也要时不时凑凑热闹。  
有什么冰凉如蛇的东西在她腿上蜿蜒，目标明确地游离在大腿腿根附近，似在宣誓主权，又似在无声勾引。  
这样慢条斯理的前戏让梓兰越发动情，一个已经开过荤的女人怎么可能只满足于清粥小菜。  
  
她抬了抬腰，强硬地扯过对方的一只手，把它放到了自己最渴求被满足的地方。虚张声势地命令道：“你不.....要弄那里了，给我摸摸这儿。”  
  
其实她这样还有另外一个原因，这样和缓的前戏会让她产生被温柔疼爱的错觉。如果只是充满欲望的性爱，反而不会让人那么恐惧。  
  
她看不到自己的表情是多么可爱，但月见夜看得到。他顺从地拨开已经有些湿滑的阴唇，用中指来回摩擦整个阴部，当搓到阴蒂时还要特别关照。  
俯下身体用嘴巴代替了手的工作，动情挺立的乳珠带着梓兰的体香，像是回应之前那个喉结之吻，他也礼尚往来地用牙齿轻咬那里。这样的服务似乎取悦到了梓兰，她挺了挺胸把自己送了出去。  
  
月见夜的技巧当然是不容置疑的，最好的证明就是梓兰翕动的穴口，当他再次经过时，他的指尖就陷了进去。  
“嗯....."被上下夹击的梓兰用微弱的气声喘息哼叫，月见夜只觉得身下胀得疼痛，但他还是很有耐心的在挑逗。  
梓兰可没有他这样的好耐心，凭借着本能在黑暗中摸索着握到了月见夜勃起的阴茎，她搓了搓对方的龟头，那里的小口已经粘腻湿润了。出人意料的是她并没有上下撸动以抚慰那东西，而是轻轻捏了捏试探硬度。  
  
需要声明的是，月见夜并不是性冷淡，也没有插入障碍，他只是单纯想要取悦梓兰。但他的温柔小意似乎效果不佳。  
  
“......已经勃起了啊，为什么不快点进来？”她的语气只是单纯的不解，听在月见夜耳朵里却成了情色的邀请函。  
  
他乐得听这种邀请，所以那根勃起的阴茎有求必应地抵上了泛滥着情潮的小穴，“梓兰小姐是第一次吗？”  
  
“难道我在你心目中是老处女的形象吗？”肉送到嘴边却不让吃的滋味可太不好受了，梓兰沉了沉身子，主动把对方的前端吞了进去。  
  
突如其来的炽热包裹住了月见夜的龟头，剩下一截柱身却被晾在空气中，上面的青筋不满地颤了颤。他握着梓兰上前的细腰，挺身把剩下的部分送进温暖的甬道，“......哈哈当然不是，只是有些嫉妒那个男人。”  
  
“净会动嘴说漂亮话，倒不如动动这里。”梓兰不满地扭了扭腰，双手握住了月见夜桎梏在腰间的臂膀，借力上下摆。  
  
“哈......真是服了你了。遵命，组长。”  
  
随后就不再需要那么多有意义或无意义的废话了，只需要遵从本能地抽插和迎合就已经足够美妙。肉体碰撞发出的呻吟和私处相贴引发的愉悦，不是谈情说爱能代替的。  
  
眼前黑黢黢一片，模糊了视觉却让她的其他感官更加敏锐。月见夜的呼吸是温热，轻柔地洒在她的面颊，偶尔不知道从哪儿滴下的水珠在她的皮肤上溅起小范围的水花，旋即成为她汗津津的皮肤的一部分。  
  
然而这样暗潮涌动的宁静也没能持续多久，梓兰婉转如雀的呻吟还是突破发紧的喉口，和月见夜意义不明的粗喘交织在了一起。  
他们的脸庞贴得很近，月见夜甚至可以看到她乖顺的耳朵在瑟瑟发抖，那双无波无澜的金色眼睛逐渐失焦，又紧紧闭上。  
他们身体相连的部分越发火热，也越发湿润。她难耐地扭动着，欲逃似迎，欢愉让她想要扣紧双腿，却又被潜伏在她腿上的那条东西拉开，只能敞着任人入侵。  
梓兰湿热的甬道不舍的又吸又绞，月见夜的动作也从大开大合的暴风骤雨变成了深入浅出的抵死缠绵。说不清是谁先一步投降，她的下身空虚地流淌着绵绵溪水，被性爱撑出羞耻形状的阴道连带阴唇一同张合，如同振翅的蝴蝶。大脑却一片空白，如通宵加班后的心脏负重的窒息感让她的呼吸更加短促。  
捏在她腰间的手忽然用力，小腹落下一片粘稠的液体，空气中弥漫着咸腥淫靡的味道。  
  
有人随手扯了块柔软的布料帮她擦去了离开主人迅速冰冷的液体，她从骤然的紧绷中松弛下来，疲倦又餍足地闭上了双眼。  
迷蒙之中被搂紧了一个温暖的怀抱，有人在她耳边说了什么，没能让她清醒，反而让她坠入一个粉红的梦。  
  
9  
凌乱的房间和床铺，那之间第一个苏醒的是被生物钟叫醒的梓兰。  
  
她的思维很混乱，洒落着一张张碎片，她一边拼凑一边懊恼：这件事情本来不应该发生的。  
  
她抬眼看了一眼床头写满备注的日历，在一片黑字中有几个鲜艳的红字——“去找赫默医生拿药”。她瞬间为自己昨天一系列不寻常的行为找到了一个完美的借口。  
  
然后月见夜也醒了，就在梓兰从他怀中离开的那一刻。这样温馨的画面让月见夜恍惚间分不清是现实还是梦境，于是他说：“不再睡一会儿吗。”  
  
然而梓兰的反应告诉他，这是现实：“昨天只是个意外，我到发情期了。”  
  
其实梓兰撒谎了，因为过几天才是她的发情期。  
  
尽管比起时尚风潮，赫默医生对医疗科研更感兴趣，但因为她们都被黎博利的发情期困扰。  
其实并不是每位黎博利族人都会有这样类似的返祖现象，而罗德岛却有幸拥有了三个例外。出于同病相怜又意气相投的理由，她们成为了朋友，赫默把自己特制的抑制药慷慨得分享给了梓兰，梓兰也经常挑选合适的脚链送给赫默。另一位是白面鸮，但或许得益于矿石病，白面鸮目前无法感知到发情期的存在。  
  
接收了新知识的月见夜愣住了，不过他很快就被梓兰扔来的一堆衣服砸回了神，“收拾好了就给我去工作。”  
虽然这样说，梓兰却忽然对他露出一个笑容，不算真诚但很美，然后她说：“我说到做到。”  
  
啊，原来是那样。——“免费给我嫖，我就笑。”  
于是月见夜彻底回到了现实，他回答：能够让梓兰小姐展露笑容，是在下的荣幸。  
  
10  
尽管因为意外变成了一夜情的关系，他们在A6乃至于罗德岛其他成员面前都表现得非常淡定，依旧如平常那样，梓兰板着脸，后面是不厌其烦地说这漂亮话的月见夜。  
  
碰巧两人独处的时候，他也会说些不那么平常的话，“梓兰小姐下次发情期在什么时候？在下随时愿意效劳。”  
  
又一次接受治疗后，月见夜回到宿舍。他想起嘉维尔医生的话：“月见夜先生，和上次相比，你体内的源石密度有轻微的上升。我会向博士建议给你放假休息一阵子，避免你去前线作战加重感染。”  
  
世界上怎么会有矿石病这种病呢？害他这样狼狈，好歹曾经也在炽手可热的“东夜魔王”啊。  
  
他并不是在怀恋过去的光辉，也不是在哀怨那位导致自己患上矿石病的女顾客。他只是感觉自己的人生阴差阳错。  
  
没有顾客会和牛郎谈情说爱，除非疯了。月见夜又一次想起那位有些疯癫的顾客，她说：“对不起。如果你也得病的话，就只能和我在一起了，即便是一同死去。”  
然后他就眼睁睁看着对方被源石覆盖，成为了一团没有生命的污染源。而他却活了下来。  
  
那位小姐还真是......害人害己？不对，或许他应该感谢她才是。  
  
时间已经很晚了，明天还有工作，于是他闭上眼睛，不再去想那么多。  
  
然后，他听到了敲门声。  
  
11  
梓兰又一次和月见夜睡了。而这次发情期洗去了借口之名，真的成为了罪魁祸首。  
  
说起来这件事情其实和赫默医生脱不了干系，上次她去找赫默医生找药时，赫默医生习惯性地给她做了个体检，发现她雌激素的数值比之前发情期的数据要更趋近于非发情期。  
于是赫默医生直截了当地来了一句：“恭喜，看来你找到人帮你通过性爱自然度过发情期了。那这次我就不再给你提供抑制药物了，长期用抑制药其实对矿石病的治疗也有负面影响。”  
那时邻桌的白面鸮医生忽然小声问一句：“冒昧的问一句，是月见夜先生吗？”  
  
梓兰的脑海里忽然交替出现了两句话，凯尔西医生的训诫：你们最好自尊自爱，否则我总有办法知道。以及博士的吐槽：最应该注意的不是神出鬼没的狮蝎，而是安静发呆的白面鸮。  
  
一向坦坦荡荡的梓兰小姐第一次体会到心虚的滋味，她匆忙摆摆手，借口工作忙逃也似的离开了。离开前她听到白面鸮如同魔咒般的机械音：“根据赫默医生最近的体检数据，赫默医生应该也不需要抑制药......”  
  
可惜赫默医生失算了。  
她本人的确因为一些情况间断性地停用过抑制药，但她忽略了一个问题，不是每位如此珍稀的黎博利小姐都有一位像塞雷娅那样的伴侣——随时随地脱下护甲，从女爸爸变成一个男流氓。  
这就导致了她的一个认识偏差：只做一次对处在发情期的黎博利完全不够。  
  
所以，在发情期被欲火烧得不剩一丝理智的梓兰小姐，敲响了月见夜的房门。  
  
12  
月见夜看着眼前裹着睡衣的梓兰，一时竟没有反应过来，干巴巴地来了一句：“组长你没事吧，是有什么急事吗？”  
  
这样的话太不像样，至少不像她印象中油嘴滑舌的月见夜会说出来的话。  
  
梓兰忽然就笑了，她解开自己的睡衣长外套，毫无束缚的乳房就那么跳了出来。那上面布满了是纤细的指痕，她用手托了托那两坨被自己玩弄过的肉团，抬头对男人说：“要你帮忙。”  
  
这很可怕。梓兰觉得月见夜不对劲，月见夜也觉得梓兰不对劲。但他不能任由梓兰半裸着站在随时可能有人出没走道，他只好先梓兰拉进了自己的房间。  
  
“组长，梓兰小姐，梓兰？你知道我是谁吗？”  
  
“东夜魔王，东国最有名的牛郎。”这个正确回答怎么听怎么古怪，或许月见夜还应该谢谢梓兰在百忙之中抽空回答他的问题。毕竟为了回答这个问题，梓兰摸索他腹肌的双手有了几秒停顿。  
  
和月见夜相比，穿着平底拖鞋的梓兰要娇小很多。加上他们贴得太近，月见夜半勃的肉棍正隔着睡裤试探地戳在梓兰的肚脐上，那东西似乎在期待腹肌上的那双手垂怜于自己。  
  
然而梓兰的耐心已经耗尽，她绕过了这个不解风情的男人，就近伏在了房间的书桌上，一只手撑开外阴，另一只手的食指顺着湿滑的小口戳了进去，模拟性交的方式快速抽插。“……嗯……嗯，再快一点，好痒。“  
  
月见夜看过去，发现那张可怜的小嘴已经被拉扯成了椭圆形，梓兰不断进出的食指也被染得湿漉漉的，他甚至有些担心对方手腕上零散的源石结晶会不会划破那里脆弱的皮肤。  
  
当然如果他还不懂梓兰这个状态应该是发情了，牛郎怕是白当了。  
他扯下自己的睡裤，撸了撸被眼前的美景震撼到的阴茎，扯开那只不得要领的手，就着后入式把更适合的东西塞进了那张馋得吐水的地方。  
  
处于发情期的雌穴比上一次更加热情放荡，他甚至能清楚的听到自己抽出时，那里发出“啵”和“咕唧”的声响。  
  
后入的姿势让他能把梓兰一览无余，她的上身没了骨头似的瘫软在桌子上，乳球被压成肉饼，甚至“溢”了出来。屁股却恬不知耻的翘着轻摇，臀尖随着摇动也晃来晃去。  
再怎么柔情似水的男人也免不了骨子里低劣的交配欲，平日对自己冷若冰霜的组长门户大开，欲求不满地轻唤呻吟，身下那根也被小穴缠裹得难舍难分。月见夜觉得自己快被五感逼疯了。  
  
他恨不得把阴囊也塞进那个伸缩自如的巢穴，却无意间撞到了对方微张得子宫口。那感觉就和口交时探入喉管一样，让人罪恶而满足。  
  
这对于前几天才脱离久不开荤的梓兰来说还是有些过激了，她仰头发出痛苦的哀叫。月见夜连忙撤了撤，离开了危险区。  
伸手去抚摸梓兰疼到炸毛得耳朵，殊不知那里也是梓兰的敏感区，梓兰明明张着嘴却没有发出声音，竟是接着这番操弄和爱抚高潮了。  
  
毫无防备的阴茎被突袭，更是涨得发痛，月见夜懊恼自己为什么那么急色，一次两次都忘记带套，只好不甘心地把爆发边缘的阴茎抽了出去，用梓兰的腿根代替小穴完成最后的冲刺，因为久坐办公室的缘故，梓兰腿根的肉有些软绵绵得，倒和乳交有些相似。  
  
但刚才还沉浸在高潮中的梓兰竟然沉了沉臀部，哆哆嗦嗦地用小穴又吞下了半个柱身。  
  
“梓兰，等我射在外面。”见状，他忙准备抽身。却被一只女人的手扣住了大腿，用尽全力往自己的方向扯，嘴里哼着含含糊糊的话：“还要，还要，要射在里面。”  
  
草。  
  
这话听得月见夜头皮发麻，忍不住骂了句讲话。但他还是拉开了那只不安分的手，狠心拔出了阴茎才射了出来。  
  
然而，不管对谁来说，一次显然并不够。  
月见夜无比庆幸自上次的意外事件后，他自作多情地备了一些套子。  
  
……  
  
不知道是第几次释放， 月见夜感觉到梓兰的呼吸逐渐均匀，猜到她怕是累得睡着了。于是他小心翼翼地凑到梓兰的耳边，“亲爱的梓兰小姐，晚安。”  
他的胳膊和腿都搭在梓兰的身上，就像小孩抱紧了他最心爱的玩偶。  
  
其实梓兰没有睡，酣畅淋漓的性爱虽然累，但也让她从发情期中恢复了理智，她没有一刻比现在更清醒。  
  
她想起曾经无意中听到同事在背后议论她。  
“说白了就是矫情啊，说什么还没遇到合适的人。”  
“是啊，这个年纪了也没个定数。说起来，我上次不小心瞄到她手机居然有那个约炮软件哦。”  
“不是吧，边约炮边等合适的人吗？”  
“哈哈哈哈哈你太恶毒了啦，应该是用这种方法找合适的人吧。”  
“明明你这样更恶毒好吗？”  
  
当时她没有生气，她反而觉得那三个背后议论自己的同事有些可笑。  
某种程度上来说，梓兰是个追求完美的人，她不能接受带着敷衍的爱。她是很难敞开心扉去爱一个人，可是一旦有人打动了她，她也不会吝惜自己纯粹的热爱。可她又不能完全对一个人放下戒心，她害怕受伤，所以总想着再考验一下对方的真心。就这样错失了一些真心一些假意。  
  
她就像住在高塔的公主，却忘记给对方抛下长发当绳。  
所以她日复一日看着塔下人来人往，王子、骑士、猎人，甚至是乞丐。时不时有人抬起头看到她，但她太高不可攀，复又低下头。偶尔也有人愿意驻足停留，可她只是静静望着，不鼓励也不拒绝，后来那些人也不再执着于触摸不到的美景。  
  
可是现在梓兰好像有点懂为什么同事们要说她矫情了，她那看似成熟的爱情观，其实是非常自私的行为，她希望别人先一步付出，却忘记了那个一味付出的人总会遍体鳞伤。  
  
这一次，她不想再把自己封锁在高塔了；当然，她也不会就那么傻乎乎地把心捧给对方。  
  
她翻了个身，也伸手抱住了那个主动拥抱自己的人。  
  
13  
最近发生的事情实在太多了，月见夜觉得自己的脑袋已经不能消化这么多信息。  
  
尤其是一夜醒来，梓兰板着脸对他说：“喂，不如我们确定关系吧。”  
  
“......什么关系？”莫名的喜悦和期待席卷而来，月见夜被这份惊喜砸昏了头。  
  
“炮友关系啊。虽然我对你很满意，但我总不能和一个矿石病患者谈恋爱吧。”  
  
“梓兰小姐，我想您也是矿石病患者吧。”这个理由非常牵强也非常没逻辑。  
  
“哦，那你总不想和一个矿石病患者谈恋爱吧。”像是猜到了他的回答，梓兰眼里都没抬一下顶了回去。  
其实他想说他想，但是他没有那么回答。他说：“说得也是。”  
  
当然，他最终还是成为了梓兰小姐的炮友，因为傻子才会拒绝。  
  
也许是因为不再使用抑制剂，梓兰的体检报告难得呈现出了积极的变化，至少数值开始趋于稳定可控。  
  
不过在月见夜看来，除了能睡到梓兰外，他的生活还是没有什么跨越式的变化。  
  
“组长，每次我加班这么累，你爽完就睡，是不是不太公平啊。”  
  
“你没爽到吗？”自从成了固定炮友，月见夜越发觉得自己曾经认识的梓兰实在太表面了。她当然依旧很温柔，却从高洁温柔的百合变成了温柔藏刺的玫瑰。  
  
“……爽。”或许这就叫做后发制人？  
  
“行了，爽到就给我闭眼睡觉。”  
  
  
“组长，还没睡吧，和我聊聊天吧。”  
  
“有什么好聊的，你会和炮友盖棉被聊天吗？”  
  
“……你是我第一个炮友。”月见夜没撒谎，梓兰一想还真是。加上月见夜那可怜兮兮，活像献上纯洁处子之身的语气，梓兰莫名生出些愧意？  
  
于是她难得的耐着性子陪月见夜聊起了炮后天，“聊什么？”  
  
“就说说你以前的生活？”这些本来是他不应该开口去问的事情，他应该进退有度、点到为止。做炮友最忌讳干涉对方的生活，一个好的炮友要做到不进入生活，只进入身体（该信息由白面鸮有偿提供）。  
  
“嗯……就普通人的生活。”梓兰认真地想了想，这样回答，她的语气里藏着怀恋和向往。  
  
他有无数安慰的话可以讲，他可以说“总有一天我们会过上普通人的生活”，也可以说“你现在也只是个普通人”，甚至可以期许她一个有自己参与的未来。  
但他知道患上矿石病的那一刻，他们就已经永远远离了所谓的普通人生活，而那些所谓安慰的话只是虚无缥缈的美好愿景。  
于是月见夜没有再继续这个话题了，他只是抱紧了梓兰，对她说：“好了，谢谢组长和我聊天。我们睡觉吧。”  
  
她没有说话，也同样抱紧了他。  
  
  
“您以前也有炮友吗？”  
  
“废话，你不是知道我不是处女吗？”  
  
“几个？”  
  
“我有发情期，你说呢？”梓兰撒谎了，其实在感染矿石病之前，梓兰只是个普通的杂志编辑，返祖现象都是矿石病带来的并发症状。  
  
“......”不过这谎撒得还算值得，两人的交锋中，月见夜罕见地败下阵来。  
  
“你问完了吗？我要睡觉了。”  
  
“……”月见夜知道自己在钻牛角尖，但他还是忍不住有点生气。  
  
“……不过，你很荣幸，是我的第一个固定炮友。”梓兰仰起头在他的眉骨留下了一个吻。  
  
于是，他就被哄好了。  
  
14  
他们总是在激情后相拥着入眠。  
  
月见夜已经很久不再梦到那个曾是他梦中常客的青涩的梓兰了。但这一次不是不敢，而是不再需要。  
  
他想。  
  
他不是个自私的人，所以他享受付出真心的感觉，但他也不算是个无私的人，因为他的真心明码标价。他不是个被动的人，因为他喜欢主动出击，表达情意，但他也不算是个主动的人，因为他曾是待价而沽的牛郎。  
他曾经只是个普通人。他曾经也把“爱”字挂在嘴边，因为那是他的职业需要和天性使然，也因为那些“爱”没有未来，并不沉重。  
如今他却只能把“爱”刻在眼底，把它揉碎了混杂在平日的行为中，因为他没有自信，也因为这爱没有未来，有些沉重。  
  
不幸中的万幸是，那个人或许读懂了。于是他变成了一个感染矿石病的普通人。  
  
他想了想，忽然觉得以后会怎么也没那么重要。  
  
∞  
某天，博士一时兴起又发了份调查问卷给罗德岛的干员们。  
  
Q：成为感染者以后的生活有什么变化吗？  
Y：成功谈恋爱了（被划掉）给更多人带来了笑容。  
  
Q：您对自己的未来有什么规划吗？  
Z：治好病，和普通人一样结婚生子。  
  
博士：大家都变了许多，只有我始终如一，单身，没有理智，且拥有一颗参天大草。  
  
小剧场：  
1.关于玫兰莎小姐对月见夜的偏见。  
在没有成为炮友之前，月见夜像个私生饭一样和很多罗德岛干员打探梓兰小姐的信息。不管是她喜欢什么颜色、什么酒菜，还是喜欢什么武器。有时候还会从可颂那订购一些精巧的手镯，有时候也会和调香师小姐求来几朵花。即使他用“讨好组长是升职必备技能”作为借口，但实则月见夜之心，驴岛皆知。  
玫兰莎小姐出身香料世家，她偶尔会兼职帮罗德岛的女干员采购自家生产的香料、香水和香薰蜡烛。  
可是这次她的订单中居然混进了一张能增长情欲的香薰蜡烛的订单。她看了一眼，发现订购人是月见夜。  
联想起第一次见面时他花花公子的样子和最近女性干员之间的传闻，她决定善意地提醒一下A6组的梓兰小姐。  
  
2.白面鸮的节目单  
因为矿石病她待机时间要比其他人长，结束在医疗部工作，白面鸮喜欢用电视来打发自己的闲余时间。  
有时候她会看看《熊牛狗的私家小厨》，有时候她会看《莱娜姐姐的花店》，有时候她也会看《深海水族馆》。  
她最喜欢看的还是一些午夜档，可惜很多时候，那些节目的播放时间会冲突，她就会很纠结，当然在这些节目里她首推的是《莱茵生命大和谐》。  
  
3.那本值得珍藏的杂志  
月见夜在帮忙清扫梓兰的房间时，找到了一本几年前发行的杂志，虽然时间很久，但杂志却被保存的很完好。  
他随手翻开那本杂志，然后——撸管被梓兰抓了个正着。  
  
——End——

一些废话：  
哪里先做后爱了，分明是早就爱得死去活来，才成功doi。可惜的是尾巴没有怎么多用到！  
其实我觉得有点虎头蛇尾，但又觉得这样刚刚好......等有空再重修一下吧。

谢谢阅读。


End file.
